


and all the variables lead to the same result

by stupidwolves



Category: Bleach
Genre: 5+1 Times, Ace!Grimmjow, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, ace!ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times people realized Ichigo and Grimmjow were together before they noticed it themselves and one time they realized it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the variables lead to the same result

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a thing??? somehow i managed to make it this big when i thought it wouldn't even get past 2k lmao
> 
> grimmjow and ichigo are the cutest and that's all i have to say tbh

 

A comprehensive list of people who realized Ichigo and Grimmjow were together before they noticed it themselves:

**1\. Rukia**

 

She arrives in the middle of the morning, her bag slung over one shoulder as she puts a foot on the windowsill. Even if these days she can barely get a break from work and take a well-deserved breather, she still makes time to show up and claim Ichigo’s closet to herself.

 

(Because she still can count with both her hands how many times she’s done it since Yhwach has been defeated and that’s not enough compared to before, not when that small space made her feel comfortable and safe when things were too much, too loud.)

 

What is unusual, though, is Grimmjow’s presence in her friend’s room, especially since Ichigo didn’t seem to be home.

 

Those damn blue eyes are staring at her with suspicion – and maybe, just _maybe_ , a bit of curiosity – but his lips are pressed in a thin line. Neither breaks eye contact as she enters the room and he brings the chair back and forth, close to toppling over at times but catching his footing before anything happens.

 

“Hello,” Rukia attempts, unconsciously doing so in her theatrical tone, the one she hasn’t used since the first few days passing as a student in Ichigo’s school. She sits down on the bed, still not used to being alone with the Arrancar even if he did end up helping them against the Quincy. “Is Ichigo around?”

 

Grimmjow stops playing around with the chair, brings its front legs properly back in place. If Rukia wasn’t tracking every movement of his – images flash in her mind, maniacal laugh and blue eyes close; too close, and the _pain_ – she would’ve probably missed Grimmjow’s frown and the annoyance that flashed on his eyes as he huffed.

 

“Don’t really know,” he shrugs, but looks as tense as Rukia feels as he does it. “Probably still in school, I guess. He’s gotta study if he’s going to get in the college he wants and all that shit.”

 

She nods, slowly, and tries to make herself seem more relaxed by leaning on the pillows propped on the wall. He follows her movements by the corner of his eyes, pretending to pay attention to the book in front of him. It’s closed, of course, since he shut it the moment he heard Rukia climb on the window, though she wasn’t feeling like pointing it out.

 

“Okay,” she nods slowly, once, twice; doesn’t break eye contact, as if she’s dealing with a wild animal – and sometimes she thinks she is, whenever a certain memory comes back to her. “But if he’s not around, then why are you here?”

 

Wincing internally, she watches as Grimmjow scoffs, seemingly affronted.

 

“How the fuck is what I do any of your business?” and really, why she expected a different answer was beyond her.

 

“I guess you do have a point,” she concedes, trying her best to sound amicable, to soften the tense atmosphere in the bedroom.

 

Grimmjow huffs and crosses his arms, stares at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing he’s seen in years. And maybe it was, Rukia muses, considering the vast nothingness he came from.

 

It’s clear that he doesn’t have any intentions to keep talking, so Rukia takes the time to observe Grimmjow – his index finger travelling back and forth on the book’s cover, his restless leg moving up and down so quickly she wonders what he is thinking about, his squared shoulders and his resolve not to look at her.

 

Rukia’s not sure of what to say to him, simply jumps off Ichigo’s bed and brings her bag to the wardrobe. As she opens it, Grimmjow’s voice startles her.

 

“Hey,” he starts and he sounds so hesitant Rukia can’t help but wonder where the cocky, hot-headed Hollow she knew had gone. “I, uh – about that time I attacked you…”

 

Rukia stiffens, squints at Grimmjow and lifts her chin. “Yes?”

 

“Yeah, I…” he drawls out, scratches the back of his head and avoids her stare, choosing to look at the floor. “It’s, um – my bad. ‘m sorry about that shit.”

 

Eyebrows shooting up for a few seconds, Rukia quickly recovers her composure, schools her expression, reveals nothing – _like a true Kuchiki_ , the thought comes to her mind, and the voice sounds a lot like Byakuya’s.

 

It’s not like she’s seen this fumbled apology coming, and surely she has no idea how to react to it. Grimmjow turns to her, small frown shaping his features, nervous, uncertain, _anxious_ for her response.

 

Easing up her expression, she puts her hands on her hips and sights. “Well, as long as you keep from doing that again, I accept your apologies.”

 

Grimmjow nods, absentminded, and flashes Rukia a tentative smile that she returns, for a lack of a better response. Not everything is magically fixed after that, but it _is_ a start, and it’s more than both hoped for.

 

The sound of the door opening is welcomed by them, if the relieved sigh they give is anything to go by.

 

Ichigo walks in, headphones on and backpack in his hand ready to be thrown on the bed. When he sees Rukia, he stops; eyes wide and a huge grin already spreading as he drops everything on his bed and reaches up to her, arms spread, inviting a hug.

 

“Didn’t know you’d be here!” he starts, as they pull out of each other’s arms, the laughter clear in his voice. “If you told me sooner dad could’ve put your bed back in Yuzu and Karin’s room.”

 

“Oh, there’s no need for that! I’m only staying for a few days anyway, so the wardrobe is more than enough,” she says, waves her hands (and hopes no one notes her stiffness) while thinking _too big there and too many people and not enough space to myself, to think, to feel like I’ve got no responsibilities waiting for me back in the real world_. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to be a bother to your dad, or to any of you, actually!”

 

“You know you’d never be that,” Ichigo says, punches her shoulder playfully, and she can read the _it’s okay, I understand_ on his eyes. “Annoying, maybe yeah, but we can deal with – ouch, ouch! I’m just joking!”

 

Grimmjow snorts, attention already back to the book. Not fazed at all by that, Ichigo flicks his fingers at the back of his head before resting his hands on the back of the chair. He takes a look at the book in Grimmjow’s possession and immediately groans.

 

“How did you even manage to find this one?” Rukia quietly observes as Grimmjow chooses to simply grin widely instead of answering the question. The teenager sighs, one handing combing through his hair, managing to mess it up even further. “Did Karin give this to you?”

 

“What?” he scoffs and crosses his arms in mock-offense. “Do you think she’s the only one who knows where you keep your shitty fiction books?”

 

There is a slight blush creeping over Ichigo’s cheeks, and it peaks Rukia’s interest. She leans over them, tiptoeing around slowly so she wouldn’t draw their attention to her.

 

“ _Runelords_ by David Farland?” she frowns, tilts her head to the side. “Doesn’t sound like any of the books I read to know more about the human’s recent culture. Is that a new one?”

 

“No,” Ichigo grunts, side-eyeing Grimmjow, who is still grinning and holding the book far away from him, “It’s just an old book I have that _someone_ who’s still learning how to read shouldn’t judge.”

 

Grimmjow just lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed and far from feeling offended.

 

“You know, if all your other books weren’t as bad as this one, I’d say you have a point,” Ichigo opens his mouth to retort, but quickly shuts it when Grimmjow’s fingers lightly wrap around his wrist.

 

Rukia turns in time to see Ichigo’s expression soften. While looking back and forth between his face and where Grimmjow is touching him, something in her brain starts to whirr, pieces already moving.

 

“It’s okay, though,” Grimmjow continues, not bothering retreat his hand. “Books this fucking terrible make the whole learning thing really entertaining for me.”

 

A smile spreads on Ichigo’s face even while he scoffs. As he leans over to flick Grimmjow’s ear and continue their banter, Rukia’s brain finally slots together all the needed pieces with a loud click.

_Oh_ , she thinks, and tries not to smile too much as she watches them.

**2\. Orihime**

 

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Grimmjow grits out, too focused on not pacing around the room to have any energy to scream.

 

Ichigo winces, not because of the Arrancar’s words, but because Orihime has only just started to heal him, so his wounds are still fresh and they really, _really_ hurt.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ichigo frowns.

 

“Kurosaki-kun, could you lift your arm a little?” Orihime asks, her voice soft and eyes focused on her task. Ichigo complies and tries to ignore the flash of pain.

 

“I’m talking about your fucking _need_ to save everyone, even when they don’t need your goddamn help,” he crosses his arms, hopes that will stop him from strangling the shinigami substitute.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Ichigo rolls his eyes and lowers his arm when Inoue asks. “You know that Hollow would’ve kicked your ass if I hadn’t stepped in.”

 

“Shut it, Kurosaki, I had him exactly where I wanted him,” Grimmjow’s scowl turns into a concerned expression as a whimper leaves Ichigo’s mouth.

 

Orihime’s look matches Grimmjow’s, and she tilts her head to apologize to her friend.

 

“I’m sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but some of these cuts are deeper than I thought.”

 

“No need to apologize, I’m fine,” he goes for a reassuring smile, though it doesn’t have the effect he wished for if their faces are anything to go by. “Seriously, you two, I’ve had worse than this.”

 

“That’s not exactly a good thing,” Orihime points out and Grimmjow snorts.

 

“As if he’d understand that,” he says, eyes examining Ichigo’s body as it gets back to a healthier state, bruises and wounds and blood disappearing at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

Ichigo scowls, considers giving Grimmjow the middle finger, but looking at Inoue’s concerned gaze he decides against moving any body part in case she scolds him for it. When both of them fall silent, Orihime takes the opportunity to focus properly on her task, fully knowing the quietness wouldn’t last for long.

 

She loves them both, dearly, but there’s so much bickering even she can take. By the corner of her eye she notices a staring competition being held by the two and sighs, bracing for the inevitable outburst.

 

The silence lasts a full minute, sweet precious sixty seconds, before Grimmjow breaks it. Orihime sighs, wishes it could’ve lasted longer.

 

“When _the fuck_ will you learn, huh?” he practically barks, waving one arm around. “You did the same shit back then.”

 

Orihime can feel Ichigo breathe in heavily, dragging out the exhale. She frowns, tries to ignore the tension poking its head in the room. It’s an argument she’s heard before – flashes of a wrecked place, Grimmjow’s unmoving body on the ground; a Quincy fighting Chad and Ichigo as she took care of the Arrancar; shouting matches when they needed to keep quiet, trying to avoid drawing unwanted attention.

 

“Grimmjow,” Ichigo starts, and he sounds so, _so_ tired Orihime wonders how many times they’ve had this conversation. “Can’t you just –”

 

“No, Kurosaki,” he interrupts, shoulders high and tense. “And I don’t want to keep owing you every time you come to the fucking rescue like the idiotic hero you are.”

 

“Fuck, Grimmjow,” Ichigo snaps, punches the floor and can’t even give Orihime an apologetic look. “You don’t owe me anything! I’m not doing this so I can hold it over your head to get something out of you. You’re my friend, you absolute _dumbass_ , why wouldn’t I fucking help you?”

 

For a second, Grimmjow’s eyes widen, like he can’t quite believe what he heard, like it’s too good to be true. It quickly turns into a snarl, though, and he opens his mouth, ready to argue. And that’s it, Orihime thinks, that’s how much she’s able to take from them right now.

 

“I need to focus on what I’m doing, Kurosaki-kun, Jaegerjaquez-san,” she says, trying to sound stern as she stares them down. They lower their head and she sighs, turning to Grimmjow. “If you can’t stay quiet, I’ll need you to wait outside.”

 

Curiously, that earns her not only an alarmed look from Grimmjow, but also one from Ichigo. They do listen to her, though, so she can work on her healing easily.

 

By the corner of her eye she notices the frown on Grimmjow’s face, one not out of annoyance, but out of concern. Whenever Ichigo winces or twitches, she can see the Arrancar fidget on his place, restless and clearly not comfortable with not being useful, wanting nothing more than to do something, _anything_ really, just so Kurosaki could hurt less.

 

Without the two arguing to distract her, the healing process is over soon and Ichigo smiles, thanks her and she smiles back, glad to help a friend. Grimmjow is leaning close to Ichigo as they leave; the tension that was clear on his shoulders now gone while he bickers with the teen, and Orihime giggles.

 

She watches as Grimmjow punches Ichigo’s shoulder lightly, muttering a “ _you_ _reckless fool”_ that only makes him laugh in response. Watches as a soft smile grows on Grimmjow’s face, eyes scanning Ichigo’s entire body, reassuring himself Ichigo is fine now, he’s alive, he’s _safe_. Smiles as Ichigo’s fist connects with Grimmjow’s chest and the Arrancar huffs, pretends it actually hurt even though there was no strength behind it.

 

A thought comes to her while she walks them to her front door, making her wonder. Not that she mentions anything to the two, though. She doesn’t want to embarrass them in case it’s not true, even if she’s pretty sure it is.

 

**3\. Chad**

 

“Soul Society better not ask for my help any time soon,” Ichigo grumbles, kicks a pebble out of his way. “I won’t be able to pass my classes if they decide to call me to help them with another crisis.”

 

Chad hums and nods, adjusting the strap of his backpack.

 

“But yeah, thanks again for helping me study math,” he grins, fingers interlacing as he puts his hands on the back of his head.

 

“No problem.”

 

The walk to Ichigo’s house is mostly quiet, their silence broken every now and then by a comment he makes, complemented by Chad’s nods and hums. Many words were never needed for them to understand each other; it’s not how their friendship works. Chad’s just glad that Ichigo understands him in an almost telepathic level, because he’s never been big on talking much.

 

It’s an easy mood between them, even though Chad knows how nervous Ichigo is about his grades, about the prospect of not passing and not getting into college. So he puts his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder, a comforting pressure to let his friend know he’s here for him no matter what. Ichigo’s demeanor lightens and Chad smiles, glad to have helped in some way.

 

The Kurosaki household is right ahead of them and when they reach the door Karin is on the other side, dressed up on her soccer uniform, ready to go out to practice. She looks at her brother and snickers, makes a comment about a surprise on his bedroom that Chad doesn’t really get and walks out, one hand in the air to wave them goodbye.

 

He doesn’t ask about Karin’s words, just settles on following Ichigo to his room, his mind already focused on math problems to be solved.

 

Of all the things he could have predicted, Chad never thought he’d see Grimmjow lying belly down on Ichigo’s bed. Snoring softly too, of all things.

 

His concern is short-lived when Ichigo doesn’t react badly to the sight in front of them, simply shrugs and goes straight to his desk to gather his math book. With just a look and a raised eyebrow Chad questions the Arrancar’s presence on the room.

 

“Oh, he does this a lot,” Ichigo waves his hand dismissively, voice low as to not wake up the sleeping Grimmjow. “Says Hueco Mundo isn’t the best place to sleep so he comes here whenever he gets tired. Not that he admits even he gets tired, of course, stubborn ass that he is.”

 

Chad nods slowly, taking in the information and trying to make sense of it, trying to remember when the two became so close Grimmjow feels secure enough in Ichigo’s house to sleep and trust that none of the Kurosaki will harm him in any way.

 

“You don’t mind if we study downstairs, right?” his friend asks, expression on his face apologetic, and Chad realizes he wasn’t expecting Grimmjow to drop by today.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Chad says, adjusting the straps of his backpack as he follows Ichigo to the living room.

 

With one last look back at the Arrancar, Chad smiles and closes the door.

 

**4\. Yoruichi**

“Stop being a goddamn asshole and fucking take this fight seriously, Yoruichi!” Grimmjow shouts, one hand slashing the air where the woman once stood. “This ‘only dodging’ bullshit is getting tiring, alright?”

 

“Why should I fight you when you can’t even catch up to me, kid?” she taunts, reveling in the way Grimmjow bristles, gets riled up. Not many things amuse her as much as the sight of an irritated Grimmjow does.

 

She jumps up and over his head when he tries to land a blow on her. He growls loudly, frustration clear in his voice and in his posture, and Yoruichi snickers, perching herself on a rock behind him to get a good view of Grimmjow’s, well, _tantrum_. It’s all very amusing to her, really.

 

Grimmjow turns back, snarling, and takes no time to slash her rock in hopes to throw her off, but his timing is off and she’s already moved on from her spot. Yoruichi snickers and taps him on his left shoulder before disappearing again and he grunts, breathing heavily as he searches for her.

 

“So,” Ichigo’s voice comes from behind them, shinigami robes on as he walks up to them. “How long have you two been here?”

 

Yoruichi watches as Grimmjow gets considerably less irritated and smiles, sly and knowing.

 

“Dunno,” he says, spits on the ground before staring at her. “We could’ve finished this earlier if _this one_ decided to take this spar session seriously.”

 

Unapologetic as always, Yoruichi simply shrugs and shares a look with Ichigo, who she knows is at the very least a little amused by Grimmjow’s frustration. He sighs and his shoulders drop slightly, walks up to Grimmjow and bumps into his side, making sure to let the Arrancar know it’s a friendly gesture.

 

“You should get into the little lake over there,” he points with his chin, smiling softly. “Take some time to cool down. Besides, you look like shit.”

 

“Jeez, Kurosaki, didn’t know this was honesty hour,” Grimmjow grumbles, arms crossed, but Yoruichi sees how much more relaxed he is now compared to when it was just him and her in the basement, with her trying to test his patience during battles. “And I don’t need to do that, I’m good enough to fight; it’s goddamn Yoruichi who isn’t, apparently.”

 

 _Bit bitter, aren’t we_ , she thinks, still amused by his actions, and much more interested now that Ichigo is here.

 

“Oh, come on, Grimmjow,” he smiles, an idea forming on his head. “I’ll fight you if you take some time to cool off.”

 

“Actual fight? Not just some bullshit _fight_ where you dodge me every time I try to attack you?” Grimmjow asks, the last part more of a taunt towards Yoruichi more than anything. Not that she’s bothered by it, too amused by their interaction to do anything.

 

“Yeah, it will be an actual fight, don’t worry about it.”

 

Grimmjow hesitates before nodding. He turns in the direction of the healing waters, muttering a “ _good_ ” as he walks off. Ichigo watches as he goes, hands on his hips on a proud pose. Yoruichi grins.

 

“So ‘fight me’ is code for _something_ , right?” she teases, knows that it’s not like _that_ , not with these two, just like she knows they’re not together yet, but feels it won’t be long until they figure it out for themselves.

 

“What?” Ichigo’s confused expression confirms it all to her, and she simply pats him on the shoulder, happy to let him in the dark for a little longer.

 

She sounds cheerful when she answers and Ichigo stares at her with a mix of confusion and suspicion.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

 

**5\. Yuzu (and Karin)**

“You sure you don’t wanna play?” Karin asks, taking the second controller back and handing it to Ichigo.

 

“Eh, maybe later,” Grimmjow says, right cheek resting on his hand and elbow resting on the couch’s arm as he watches Ichigo and Karin choose their characters. “You better kick Kurosaki’s ass for me, though.”

 

“I’m offended you thought I wasn’t going to do that already,” Karin ignores Ichigo’s protests and hits _confirm_ on her character, ready to start the race.

 

“Whoops, my bad,” he deadpans, stifles a snicker when Karin throws a turtle shell and passes Ichigo with ease and he curses, trying to gain positions again.

 

Yuzu walks up to him, her eyes also stuck on the TV as the siblings battle for the 1st place. She places her hand on Grimmjow shoulder, bringing his attention to her.

 

“Since those two are busy, could you help me with the dishes?” her voice is sweet and Grimmjow hasn’t thought it annoying for a long time now, somehow managed to find it endearing, even.

 

He’s not a big fan of cleaning dishes, would rather clean the bedrooms than get his hand all wet and wrinkly, but. Yuzu is the one asking, and he can’t just say no to her, not when she asks with such politeness and looks at him with those big hopeful eyes.

 

Who would’ve thought Grimmjow’s greatest weakness is Ichigo’s little sister.

 

“Sure, I’ll help,” he hops over the back of the couch and follows her back to the kitchen, mentally preparing himself for the torture that is cleaning dishes.

 

Ichigo continues to struggle with passing his sister and Grimmjow actually laughs this time, too far away for Ichigo to slap his leg like he usually does. Not being able to counter the usual way, Ichigo shouts a curse at him. Grimmjow doesn’t mind, knows it’s only because of his competitive spirit that Ichigo acts this way so he doesn’t take it personally.

 

The dishes are done agonizingly slow in Grimmjow’s opinion, mostly because Yuzu is nothing short of a perfectionist and won’t let him put the plates to dry until she approves of how clean they are. He groans and mumbles all the way through it, Yuzu not paying any mind for that, while Ichigo finishes on 4th place.

 

“Ichi-nii, how can you be so bad at this?” Karin teases, already choosing another track course for them to race, probably one she knows Ichigo sucks at.

 

“Shut up,” Ichigo sulks, crossing his arms. “I’m sure you cheated. _Somehow_. I just know it.”

 

“Don’t make up excuses, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow chimes in, his tone too satisfied for Ichigo’s liking. “Just admit that you suck at Mario Kart.”

 

“How are those dishes going, huh?” he says, grinning when Grimmjow frowns and returns to his task.

 

Karin elbows him on the ribs, calling his attention back to the game. This time he gets a boost at the start, leaving his sister behind. He grins, ready to boast when Karin’s character passes other two racers and gets right behind him, almost touching his car.

 

Finally done with the dishes, Grimmjow goes back to the living room and sits next to Ichigo while Yuzu makes herself comfortable on the couch. He looks at the TV, noticing that even though the Kurosaki siblings are basically neck to neck, Ichigo still has a bit of advantage. Grimmjow can’t have that happening.

 

“So what does this button do again?” he asks, making an innocent voice as he presses a button.

 

On screen, Ichigo’s character stops their car and Karin takes the lead. Ichigo splutters, tries to knock Grimmjow off but without success and his little sister laughs, thanks Grimmjow for the help. The other racers pass Ichigo, and it’s only when he drops to the last place that Grimmjow lets him go, feigning innocence.

 

“What the hell,” he grumbles, mashing the button as if it would make his car to go faster. “If you’re not going to play then just sit down and watch, asshole.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Grimmjow tries to sound like he hasn’t done anything, but the snort that comes after breaks any attempt at seeming innocent.

 

“You know what,” Ichigo pauses the game and turns to the Arrancar, ignoring Karin’s protests. “Race me.”

 

“What.”

 

“You heard me,” he turns to his sister, one hand extended to her. “Give me the controller, Grimmjow will go against me this time.”

 

“But we didn’t even get to finish this one!” Karin cries, but hands him the controller nonetheless.

 

Ichigo tosses it to Grimmjow, who catches it effortlessly, doesn’t even bat his eyes at the teen’s force. At the sight of the two having a staring contest, Karin rolls her eyes and gets up, deciding to join Yuzu on the couch. She nudges Ichigo with her foot, breaking their eye contact, and they finally start choosing the characters and the race track.

 

Completely focused on the game, Grimmjow and Ichigo miss the girls’ exchange.

 

“Ichi-nii looks much happier these days, doesn’t he?” Yuzu comments, voice low as she watches Grimmjow bump his car on Ichigo’s to throw him off the track.

 

“That’s true,” Karin nods. “Oh, Grimmjow, look out for the turtle shell!”

 

Grimmjow curses, but manages to dodge it. Ichigo curses, throwing a quick glare at Karin for helping him instead of her dear brother. She shrugs, unconcerned.

 

“I think some of it it’s thanks to Grimmjow-kun,” Yuzu continues, smiling.

 

Karin observes the two, their shoulders touching but not even attempting to push the other away. Half-hearted curses come from them, and both look more like they’re having the time of their lives than competing like the two hotheaded morons they looked like before starting their match.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

**+1. When they finally notice**

 

It’s the middle of the night when Grimmjow decides to crash on Ichigo’s bedroom.

 

“What the – Grimmjow?!” Ichigo practically jumps out of his bed, bewildered at the Arrancar’s presence at such a late hour. “Did something happen?”

 

He shrugs, doesn’t provide any other kind of answer and Ichigo sighs, patting the space next to him on the bed. Grimmjow takes the silent offer, slumping on the spot and promptly burying his head on the crook of Ichigo’s neck.

 

“You never come at this hour,” he says, tracing random patterns on Grimmjow’s back. “Something must’ve happened.”

 

Grimmjow grunts and tries to hide even further on the teen’s neck. Ichigo’s hand change from his back to his hair, massaging his scalp, and he calmly waits for any kind of verbal response. He can feel Grimmjow’s lashes fluttering; they tickle a little, but he doesn’t do or say anything to get the Arrancar to stop, not bothered enough to do anything about it.

 

They spend minutes like this, the only sound being of their breaths.

 

“Gonna guess you’re not up to talking right now,” he half-jokes and Grimmjow brings his head back to look at him, tired eyes clear to Ichigo now. “Want to lie down instead?”

 

Grimmjow nods and follows Ichigo under the covers, both positioning themselves in the most comfortable way for both. Ichigo then goes back to drawing random patterns on Grimmjow’s back, this time more confidently when Grimmjow shakes his head to mean he doesn’t mind the touch.

 

When Grimmjow finally decides to say something, Ichigo is almost falling asleep again. His eyes snap open when he hears the voice he’s been expecting to listen hours ago.

 

“Is it normal to humans to be like this,” he starts, voice low and a bit rough, as if he hasn’t spoken for an entire day nor has drank anything for a long time. He motions at both of them. “Like we are right now?”

 

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Ichigo asks, his voice is just as quiet, like if he went even just a little higher it would ruin the moment somehow.

 

Grimmjow shakes his head, “No, I… I don’t think I want to talk about it yet. This is something else.”

 

“Oh, alright,” he says, notices how close they are from one another. “Well, um, I guess it’s not that common? I mean, I’ve never been like this with anyone else, so I can’t say anything for certain if it is or not.”

 

He listens to the rustle of the covers as Grimmjow moves to stare at the ceiling, a small frown placed on his face.

 

“Isn’t this a thing humans who are romantically involved do?” He asks and Ichigo’s eyes widen, and he’s sure he is blushing a little, if the sudden warmth on his cheeks is any indication. When he takes some time to answer, Grimmjow turns to him, serious expression on his face. “Kurosaki?”

 

“I – well, I guess so? I don’t really have any kind of experience with that so I can’t answer you properly,” he stumbles, prays that the darkness is enough to hide his blush. “Are you trying to say something?”

 

“Well, I guess?” Grimmjow sounds mildly uncomfortable, almost as if he’s embarrassed by his own words.

 

He offers no further clarification, and that’s all Ichigo needs to know he will have to be the one to say anything, because Grimmjow sure isn’t going to.

 

“Do you… want to know if we are together?” he tries, hopes it’s not the wrong thing to say.

 

“You could say that,” more silence follows after Grimmjow’s answer and Ichigo sighs inwardly.

 

“Do you _want_ us to be together, like, romantically?” his heart is beating fast and he realizes how much he wants the answer to be _yes_.

 

He watches as Grimmjow bites his lips, hesitant to answer. “I guess I wouldn’t say no to that.”

 

Ichigo feels like laughing, feels kind of giddy, feels somewhat lighter now that Grimmjow voiced his thoughts.

 

“I –” Grimmjow cuts himself off, not sure if he wants to continue or not, but Ichigo nudges him softly, a silent encouragement. “I wouldn’t say no, but I know you humans expect to have sex at some point in those kinds of relationships, and I… I’m not sure I can give you that.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a problem for me,” he says. “Since I wouldn’t be able to give you that either. Also, we don’t have to act exactly like other couples, you know.”

 

Grimmjow stares back at him, obviously not expecting Ichigo to have an answer like that.

 

“Honestly, sex was never something I cared about,” he says, smiling at Grimmjow’s baffled expression. “If I get to hug you every now and then I’m happy already. Kissing would be nice too, but only if you’re cool with that.”

 

“Kissing sounds okay,” Grimmjow mumbles, his eyes meeting Ichigo’s, and the teen likes to think Grimmjow’s cheeks are in the same shade as his right now.

 

“Is it okay if we kiss now?” he asks hesitantly. It’s all new, this part of their relationship; he doesn’t want to ruin it by doing things Grimmjow isn’t comfortable with.

 

Grimmjow nods and leans in, eyes half-closed. Their lips touch for a few seconds and Ichigo smiles sweetly, bumps their foreheads together when they part. Grimmjow smiles back, one hand slowly tracing circles on Ichigo’s arm.

 

“We’re not going to have to act differently, are we?” he frowns, looking at Ichigo.

 

“I don’t think so?” Ichigo tilts his head. “I mean, we were basically together even before this, right? I don’t see why we should act some other way now that we decided that kissing each other is cool.”

 

“Hm, good,” Grimmjow mumbles, making himself comfortable next to Ichigo, head under his chin and arms around his chest.

 

“We’re talking about what’s bothering you tomorrow, right?” he asks, his own arms encircling the other’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Grimmjow nods, his hair is surprisingly soft on Ichigo’s skin. “Now go the fuck to sleep, Kurosaki.”

 

Ichigo laughs even as he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> my first language isn't english, so if u spot any mistakes, pls tell me!!
> 
> @ y'all: thanks for reading <3


End file.
